Love is in the air so take cover!
by michie106
Summary: Is it true? Is Honey really having his first crush? This goes the same for Tia My own added character .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm new to this so please don't hate me if you don't like my story. If you have a problem with it please tell me because i would love to know how to improve. I apologize if you see any spelling errors but when you're making a chapter this long it's very easy to miss some words.**

**I always see other fanfics say this so i guess its a good idea for me to say it too: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (but if i did i would totally own Hikaru and Kaoru XD)**

* * *

Honey muzooka senpi was a young and naive boy, but had amazing martial arts skills unknown to many people. His amazing personality lift the spirits of everyone. But he still had a lot more to learn.

**Tia's P.O.V**

My name is Tia Leah Blaize but my family just call me Ty for short. I'm eight years old and was adopted when i was six. I was born in California after my parents divorced, and then was given away to the orphanage. I am half Japanese half Filipino and am being forced to live with eleven brothers and sisters. (all adopted as well, i might add.)

We are all on our way to our new home in Japan. Three of us are going to be going to Ouran high academy and sadly I'm one of them.

"OOOHHH! I can't wait to go to that Ouran school! Roomers says there's lots of cute guys there!" My seventeen year old sister gloated. She made it sound as if the whole world was listening to her voice.

"Shut up Trudy! Stop bringing that up! Nobody gives a shit!" Sophia spat out to her.

"Oh really? It seems like you care Sophie? Just say it! Your jealous!" Trudy insisted whipping her long, strawberry blond hair.

"No way!" Sophia snapped.

They had a cat fight right over me. Sophie was on my right and Trudy was on my left. And it seamed they both didn't notice me the slightest bit. Most don't. I sat there with shrugged shoulders and black headphones getting lost in my dark brown hair.

The two girl's argument added on to all the noise from everyone else.

I knew it was a good idea to bring headphones.

I slid down from my seat and walked to were my foster parents sat.

"Hi sweetie pie." My foster mom said smiling.

I sat down making no noise at all.

Even up till now I'm not even comfortable with my own foster mom or family for that matter. I'm not really the type to socialize with other people. But anything to get away from the drama between Sophie and Trudy. There was nothing about those two that is gentle.

I didn't even have to move my head to tell my foster dad was sleeping. His large snoring was monstrous and it could be heard from people in Africa.

We landed are jet to a large four story house with a big property and a gate surrounding it. I hadn't seen anything bigger in my life. I thought our old house in the Philippines was big but this was about three time larger.

We slowly walked into the big empty building, My tall 18 year old brother Dago by me. Our foot steps echoed as well as our families voices. I was almost certain my headache would increased after this.

**Trudy's P.O.V**

Everybody wore a different expression. Sophie was still angry about the fight we had. (It was her fault!)This made her look extra scary what with the emo cloths and all. Dago still looked careless and bored in his black shirt and blue ripped jeans. Beside him was Tia. She looked depressed as always (never once have i seen her smile or even talk to anybody.) The baby, Jordan was drooling all over Jenna who was holding him, annoying her once again. Jason, Polly, Katy, Brody and Luke where still getting out of the jet but we all had no intentions of waiting.

We all jumped to find our bedrooms. I stopped at a large badge colored room with one big window on the second floor.

"This once mine." I whispered.

Right when i was about to shut the door my cell-phone rang (the song was shut it down by Pitbull).

"Hello?"

"Hey Trudy."

"Oh it's you." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Hey babe! So, i just wanted to say I'm sorry an-" I hung up before he could finish.

Is it bad that I'm enjoying this? Putting him on his knees? Hmmm? Oh well, you only live once so you gotta learn how to live, right? Besides, I think this Ouran school will be a fun place to find guys.

"Are you thinking about boys again?" Luke questioned as he walked in pass me with sleeping Jordan in his hands.

"huh?" His voice broke my thoughts.

"You have that facial expression that says "I'm day dreaming." He teased.

"Oh shut up." I said weakly, storming out the door.

**Dagos P.O.V (A couple of day's latter)**

"All right Mrs. Brieze your children are now enrolled we just have to wait till the computers save their verifications and where all set." The women said perkily. The amount of enthusiasm made it slightly obvious that she was waring a fake smile. I let myself walk around this travesty and pulled my attention back to the conversation.

"I would like to talk to you about Tia." Lora (the faster mom) spoke in steady words. The woman's attention dove quickly into the subject. "She is a very bright little girl and she's going to such a big school but I'm a little wor-"

"We understand that predicaments like this can be very adjudicating" She cut her off. "But I'm sure her sister and brother can watch over her. Besides she is not the only young child in Ouran academy."

"Really." She said in shock. I couldn't help but think Lora had an idea creeping in her thoughts somewhere.

"Whats the child's name?"

"His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and he's eight." There was a moment of silence. "Any ways I'm sure all of the students will be very welcoming to her."

I didn't have the nerve or the fascination to tell Lora that even i thought this was a bad idea, regarding how much she thought about this. I just sat there like a prop.

Why did i have to leave to go with Lora? Why didn't i just leave the room so Trudy or Tia would get stuck doing it? Oh ya i know. Because I'm stupid!

**Tia's **

First day of school and all i have to say is death trap!

* * *

Please! Please! Please review! It means more to me than you think! Even if its an insult (Keep it clean people)! ^-^


	2. where's Tia!

**HEY! Here's my new chapter! Oh and once again forgive me of any spelling mistakes! I know for sure i spelled Honeys stuffed bonny wrong. Sorry didn't know how to spell it! If you guys know do you mind telling me? Thx! **

* * *

Tia's P.O.V

My stomach tossed rapidly. Having to look up at so many people at ones was making me dizzy. I never really thought of myself as this small before. Trying to move in such a large dress was frustrating. Why did all the girls ware this? It's ridiculous! I struggled to stay close to my brother Dago but...

Dagos P.O.V

This is a large area. How do people adapt to this? I turned my head to my sister Trudy. She was merrily batting her eyes to every male that crossed her path. (Nothing to out of the ordinary there.)

"Excuse me." Someone said grabbing my arm tightly.

I turned my head to a lean girl with long black curly hair. She wore a devilish smirk aimed directly at me.

"Can you help me? I'm new...and a little bit lost." When she spoke the words giggling i started to get a hunch she wasn't looking for help.

"Well I'm new here as well so I don't think my help will assist you in any way." I said flatly. I did a slight motion to leave but she grabbed me by my arm, again.

" Hey I'm new too maybe we could hang out sometime?" She looked more jittery.

Trudy's P.O.V

I think i can get used to here! I've got four numbers already!And i love this uniform! The dress is so cute! I can really show of my figure in it.

I turned my head and saw Dago with a some girl. He had his black hair spiked up while the girl had big curls turned in a spiral. She was smiling then quickly let her mouth drop as she turned around scanning the room for anyone who had seen what happened.

How embarrassing! I yanked out my phone a snapped some shots. The let out a soft sigh saying "It's fun being me."

Dago stood there aloof. The girls reaction didn't seem to bother him at all.

"What did he do?" I whispered to myself in amazement.

I paused as my thoughts flew back at me. Where's Tia?

I grasped my dress firmly, lifting it from the ground and ran toured Dago. He turned to me before i could catch his attention.

"Where did Tia go?" He asked. He didn't look worried.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" I passed in circles trying to think. Running my fingers through my hair and tugging on it hard.

"What are we going to do? She must be so scared! Lora told us to look after her! She'll kill us if she finds out! What if she gets hurt? Or what if sh-"  
"Relax!" Dago shouted, annoyed.

I never heard Dago yell like that...and don't think i would like to hear it again. He startled me a little bit.

"We'll just ask someone." He said more comely.

We split up and both ask several people if they had any info that they could grant us with. I walked over to a girl with short, brown, neck length hair and high cheek bones.

"Um, hi. Did you by any chance see an eight year old girl around here?" I spoke in clear words.

"Hmm...let me think..."

The girl whom Dago was speaking to earlier walked over and sat beside her.

"Whats going on?" She said mopish. (Probably bummed about her rejection!)

"This girl is looking for an eight year old."

"Oh! I know where you should go. Go to the top floor of the south of the building, at the end of the north hallway, and you'll see a music room. Look there." She smiling now.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I sang. (Maybe i shouldn't show the pictures any more? But i should still keep them...just in case.)

Dago sprang to me by my side, after seeing my expression.

"Hey! Guess what! I know where to go!" I sang jumping up and down holding Dagos shoulders in front of me.

The girl with black curly hair suddenly walked right in front of Dago ruining the moment of happiness. She had no eye contact with anything but the floor.

"It's okay...i know why you said no to me..." We all calmed as she slowly spoke the words to Dago. Then, she looked up at him and said "...it's because she's you're girlfriend." She said it in one breath. She whipped her head staring at me.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

Her voice echoed in my head sending chilled down my spine. At the corner of my eye i saw Dago twitch slightly in shock.

Nothing gets by this girl does it.

"Um, actually-" He started to speak but i took over.

"LISTEN! I'M NOT HIS GIRL, OR HIS BOE, OR HIS ANYTHING! THE ONLY THING I AM IS HIS SISTER! GOT THAT! YOU THINK HE REJECTED YOU BECAUSE HE OWNS ANOTHER HEART OR SOMETHING? WRONG! HE REJECTED YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE NUTS! AND ANOTHER THING-"

"Trudy i think you made your point." He interrupted me. "We still need to go find Tia. So move on." He looked died serious.

He had a tendency to act like he was Superior to everyone and make them feel inferior to him sometimes...but he's not!

Dagos P.O.V

We began walking up the many stairs. Each step reminded me of a hard covered book being laid on a wooden desk. It echoed through the hallways reminding me how large the place was and how easy it was to loose Tia.

We stopped at an old abandon music room.

"Well...?" I questioned.

Trudy stayed silent dazed off in he mind.

"Is this it?" I said more aggressive.

"Oh! Um...ya. An old abandon music room? Hmm...? Yeah, this seems like the right place." She shuddered.

She seems really out of it today.

Trudy grabbed the door opening it slowly.

_(Blinding light fallowed by rose peddles.) _

"Welcome." A union of voices said.

"Oh...my...God! THEY'RE SOO CUTE!...ALL OF THEM!" Trudy said jumping from her spot and looking at the five boys in awe.

Sometimes i wonder what goes on in her head.

"My,...we have some visitors!" A tall blonde boy said, tilting Trudy's chin closer to his face.

Blood automatically ran to Trudy's cheeks. She blushed staring into his deep blue eyes.

"My apology's." He said removing his fingers from her chin. "I'm Tamaki senpai and that's Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi and Kyoya Senpai." He listed.

"We're the Ouran host club." They all said in Union.

"Honey and Kyoya senpai aren't here at the moment" The blonde one added.

I took another look at Trudy, she was off in her own world again but this time staring at Tamaki. She constantly batted her eyes unknowingly.

"My sister Trudy and I are looking for our little sister did you maybe see her?" I explained.

"Hmm...a little girl you say? How old is she?" Tamaki questioned.

"She's about eight. And really short...oh, and quiet..." Trudy said. She paused between every three words she spoke.

"I don't recall..." Tamaki trailed off.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." The two twins said Frankly, raising their shoulders.

"I don't think so..." Haluhi said.

"Actually,..." The tall black haired boy with glasses, (kyoya is it?) slowly tilted his head to meat my gaze."Recently I've happened to come across a little girl, four foot three with dark brown hair. Sound familiar?"

"OMG! YES!" Trudy screamed Jumping. "There not just hot...There smart too!" She grinned ear to ear while the rest of the host club stood there stiff, looking at her oddly.

I really regret saying "My sister Trudy and I".

"But, the way i saw it she didn't appear to be not lost." Kyoya explained.

"What?" Said Trudy.

"Huh wait do you mean." Trudy's words over lapped mine as we both questioned him.

"Well, she had looked more agitated than lost. Perhaps she is upset about something." He explained again.

"Yup, that's Tia." Trudy giggled.

"Did you happen to see where she was headed?" I asked interrupting Trudy's snickers.

" Actually i recall seeing her with Honey Haninozuka

senpai down in the lounge." Kyoya said refreshing his memory.

"Is that where Honey and Takashi senpai went?" The short boy mumbled( is it Haluhi?). The more carefully i looked at him the more i questioned his appearance. I guess that's a bad thing?

"If that's the case you know they'll be back with her." The twins said flatly.

"You're exactly right! You should just wait here with the rest of the host club!" The blonde one said in a cheery voice.

"Oh! I like that idea!" Trudy giggled again getting lost it Takashi's eyes.

" Any time with you will make me happy till the rest of eternity my darling!" He said to her. His voice sounded like he was preaching to a crowd of people. Trudy continued to giggle mindlessly.

Just two minutes with this guy already made me want to leave. NOW HOW WILL I PUT UP WITH THIS?

Tia's P.O.V

"You seem very quiet...I know what will help! What you need is some cake!" The boy grinned ear to ear. He grabbed my wrist and skipped to a table full of surgery baked goods.

We sat down and he stuffed his face starting with an ice-cream cake.

"My name is Honey Haninozuka senpai whats yours?" He said with a mouth full .

I staid quiet and still. I looked up at the tall boy in the back round. He had his eyes set on honey but they looked gentle and willing, more relaxed.

"Hey! Whats your name?" He repeated.

I ignored his request rolling my eyes.

"Oh i under stand now..." He said more weakly. The innocents in his voice drove me to look back at him more softly. He slowly put his spoon full of cake down.

"Are you upset?" He asked. He looked at me right in the eyes.

I took a small breath looking down.

"If you want you can hold usachan." He held a big pink stuffed animal in front of me i looked up and realized there was a big fluffy bunny rabbit in front of my face.

I slowly reached for the stuffed rabbit, gently grasping it with my finger tips. I held it so tight to my chest i could have suffocated it (if it where real). I let out a little smile. The stuffed animal reminded me of Louis, my pink monkey. It was people like my sisters Trudy and Sophie who would question why i still have them. But It wasn't like i was there age or anything?

The boy smiled when he saw me relaxed. So he picked his spoon up and once again stuffed his face now with the chocolate pound cake. Then stopped to watch me take a bite. I cut a big peace with my spoon and swallowed it whole smiling. Then unexpectedly finished the peace of with loud "Hick-cup". Me and honey Both giggled after words.

I feel different...almost...h-h-happy?...Happy! He's one of the only people who hasn't left a negative commented to me or about me...his just like me...a kid...a friend...?

* * *

**Awwww! How cute! Review! Please! I only got one last time! This time I'd like to dubble it**! **Tehe! Just kidding but seriously review. :3**


End file.
